Percy Jackson and the Avengers: The New World
by mstheresa
Summary: When Percy is exiled from Mt. Olympus and Camp Half-Blood, he starts working for the Kingpin of Crime. When he meets two people, Natasha Romonoff and Clint Barton, Percy must decide what he loves more: his new assassin lifestyle as the Shark or his life in general.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was tired of running from his problems. Ever since the gods had exiled him, he had been running, from his past…..and from Annabeth. The gods believed he had betrayed them. They believed he had plotted with Gaea to destroy the world. He could still here what they had said to him. _Traitor. Deceiver. Gaea's Minion._ Percy was running from everything he held dear. He had turned down the dark path of drinking and smoking.

Know he was leaning against a wall in the worse part of New York, watching as Ray Deprino's gang slowly surrounded him. Ray was grinning like a maniac, which in Percy's point of view he was. "Well, well, well what have we here?" Ray said, smiling coldly as he said it.

Percy smirked at him and then said "Well let me think. Could it possibly be the amazing Percy Jackson who is way better than you in every way?"

Ray's face became splotchy and red. Then he said "Get him, boys." Then two of Ray's goons grabbed Percy's arms and held them behind his back as Ray pummeled him with blow after blow. Percy fought as best as he could, struggling to get out of their grasp. Then Ray nodded to his guys and they let go of Percy letting him slide across the wall to the floor.

"Catch you later, Jackson," Ray snarled. Then he and his goons where gone. Percy tried to drag himself up into a standing position. He kept on tumbling down into a crumbled position. Then, all of a sudden, someone grabbed Percy's arms pulling him up to his feet.

Percy was confused. No one helped you when you were on the streets. Percy looked up at the guy who was holding him up. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was looking at Percy with interest. The guy then asked, "Are you okay, kid?" Percy nodded. Then the guy asked "Hungry…urm…. What's your name?" Percy stared at him and then nodded at the guys hands.

The guy let go and then asked again, "What's your name, kid." Percy hesitated and then said, "Umm Jackson." Percy had quickly decided not to tell this guy his real name. The guy grinned "I'm Matt" Percy nodded. "Look Jackson, I know a place where you can find peace. You won't have to run anymore and you will be paid well for your services.

Percy stared at Matt. A job? It didn't seem possible. "What is the job?" Percy asked cautiously. Matt then said "It's for the Kingpin of Crime and you get paid a hundred a day."

Percy looked up at Matt and said ever so quietly "I'll take it."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Percy walked down the hall of the building being ushered by most of the Kingpin's men. Just to aggravate them Percy made the pictures on the walls quiver just a bit. Percy had become a part of a secret project called Project: Super X. This project injected kids with a super human seram. The seram made the kids faster, stronger, and smarter. It also gave them two extra talents that took after their abilities that they had in their normal lives. Percy himself was telekinetic mainly because he always felt that things would never move for him. His other ability was telepathy because he was very sensitive to people's thoughts.

Percy then decided to delve inside the mens mind's to find out what was going on. One was thinking that Percy was an interesting specimen that should be dissected. Another was thinking about what he was having for lunch. And the third was thinking about Raven White, the prettiest of all of the girls that worked for the Kingpin.

By that time they had reached the door of the Kingpin's room. One of the men opened the door for Percy and Percy entered quickly. The Kingpin of Crime was sitting on his couch. Finally, the Kingpin spoke "Hello Jackson, how have you been?" "I've been good, sir," Percy said.

"I have a mission for you," the Kingpin said. Percy smiled, "What is it, sir? Blowing up a building? Killing someone important?" The Kingpin smiled and then handed Percy a file.

Natasha POV

Agent Natasha Romonaff stood silently in front of Director Fury alongside her partner Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Director Fury was standing in front of a screen that showed a picture of a demolished building.

Fury started off by saying, "This building along with twenty others are the ones that have been destroyed by a criminal working for the Kingpin of Crime only known by his code name: the Shark. So far no one has seen him but it is believed that the Shark may have supernatural abilities. It is your mission to find him and if possible bring him in."

"And if not?" asked Clint. Fury turned to both of them a little sad like, "Then, Agent Barton, you will have to kill him." Natasha's eyes widened. She could feel her pulse speed up. Her thoughts turned to when she was a wild assassin all those years ago and she silently swore that she would never kill this guy, the Shark ever.

When she and Clint left Fury's office, Clint turned to her. He said, "Well this should be interesting, Nat. Much better than having to stay at home and watch tv." Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled at him "At least it's better than having to watch Stark."

Clint smiled "definitely better than that."

Percy POV

Percy was standing next to the designated building prepairing to hit the explode button on his panel. When Percy hit the building exploded in apuff of brilliant colors and shining lights. Percy muttered under his breath "Oh Pretty." Then he turned away and headed toward his favorite bar "The Black Bear" as police cars and civilians ran to the scene of the catastrophe.

When Percy entered the Bar the barkeeper Bobby looked up. "Hi there Jackson. Same as always?" Percy nodded and then plopped down on the stool.

When Bobby handed him his drink Percy took a long sip and then set it on the bar. Bobby Then started up a conversation. "How things with Raven?" Percy smiled at the thought of his latest girlfriend. "Thing's are pretty good Bobby. We're sharing an apartment now." Bobby smiled and was obviously going to start singing the sitting in the tree song when the door praticully flew open, letting in two very different looking people. A woman with red hair who was very pretty and a man with very sharp looking eyes that darted aroud studing everyone in the Bar

"Good evening, I'm Natasha Romanoff and this is Clint Barton. We are with SHIELD and we are looking for someone called the Shark," the woman said.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha POV

Natasha shifted uncomfortably as everyone turned to look at her and Clint. The barkeeper looked at her curiously, "Why on earth do you think that the Shark would be in my bar? I think that maybe you have the wrong place sweetheart."

Natasha could feel her blood begin to boil. Her eyes were flashing. She turned to Clint with a look in her eyes that said, "Can we beat these people up please?" Clint sighed and nodded. The barkeeper then said "Can I get you two something?" Natasha smiled "Actually I think that I'll pass on that, sir." Then she sat at the bar and began to fiddle with her gun holster.

Then a guy begins to move to her with a drunken grin on his face. "Hey baby," he said "Want to get a room, sweetheart?" Before Natasha could do anything like punch the guy in his stupid ugly face, Clint grabbed the guy and socked him in the face. After that a bar fight began. Chaos was running free as people wrestled and fought. The guy sitting next to her shook his head. He was young looking and somewhat handsome.

He turned to her and said to her "Well at least no one has knock off my drink like last time. Then things became real ugly." Natasha studied him. He had black hair and sea green eyes. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Natasha asked "How old are you fifteen, sixteen, seventeen?" The boy's eyes flashed and he began to figure the knife on his wrist.

"I'm sixteen for your information. And Bobby here knows what will happen if he doesn't let me in." the boy snapped. Natasha could feel herself liking this boy more and more. "I'm Natasha" she said softly. The boy stared at her for a long time then he finally he said "I'm um Percy." Just as Natasha was about to respond Clint plopped down on a seat. "Clint" Natasha cried out, "What happened to your face?" Clint grinned at her "It's nothing Nat."

Natasha was about to turn to Percy again when Percy said "I'm out of here, Bobby I'll see you later." Then he swung his gaze toward her. "Nice to meet you Natasha. Maybe I'll see you again." He sounded as if he doubted they would meet again. Then he turned and walked out the door. Natasha stared at him as he left wondering where he lived and what was wrong.

If anything was.

Percy POV

As Percy left Bobby's bar his thoughts returned to the mysterious Natasha and her boyfriend Clint. She seemed a little strange to Percy. As Percy made his way home, he thought about for the first time in months about Annabeth and Grover and Camp Half-Blood. Percy could still remember everything he had done at camp.

Percy sighed as he got to his apartment door. He unlocked the door and went in. The sight that greeted him was the girl he lived with Raven standing at the door way of the kitchen with a smile. "Hello Jackson how was work today?" she said. Percy grinned at her "Great as usual."

Raven smiled at him and then she said "Dinner will be ready in a minute, dear." Percy smiled and nodded as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. The station it was on was cataloging the latest exploded building. "The people who have died in the Sharks sneak attacks are numerous and nobody knows who the Shark really is."

Percy smirked. No one at Camp Half-Blood would ever know that the Shark was him Percy Jackson.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was reading when her half-brother Malcolm came in and told her that Chiron wanted her. Annabeth was now on her way to him. When she arrived at the Big House, Chiron and all the rest of the councilors were standing there waiting for her.

"What is it." she demanded. "Is it Percy?" Chiron looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes" he said "It's Percy, Annabeth and he is in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha POV

Clint groaned and stretched his arms as he rolled his neck. Natasha sighed as he plopped down on his chair with another groan. "I have had it Natasha, we are never going to find the Shark. He's way to slippery." Natasha sighed "We'll find him Clint. We just have to keep looking for him. He could be right under our noses after all." Clint shook his head. "There is no way we will find him Nat, he is a sly one that one." Natasha gave a soft sigh and let her head hit the table with a groan.

"Hello Natasha" a voice said behind her. Natasha spun around, her hair flying around until she was face to face with the Kingpin of Crime. She pulled away. "You" she growled, "What do you want?" The Kingpin smiled coldly at her. "I want to help you with a problem that you and your boyfriend have." He said softly, "But you will have to help me first my dear Ms. Romonoff." Natasha frowned at him "How do you know what I want," she snapped.

"You want to know who the Shark is, I can help you with that my dear Natasha. But only if you help me." "What can I help you with," she said. "What I want you to do is work with one of my people to kill a rival of mine, then I will introduce you to the Shark." Clint's eyes widened "Nat no. If you do that the others won't be too happy with you." Natasha met Clint's eyes and silently conversed with him. Then she turned to the Kingpin. "I'll do it," she said quietly.

The Kingpin smiled "Wonderful dear, I'll meet you at the bar that you were at this evening, trying to find the Shark, tomorrow morning. Have a nice night." Then he left. Clint kept shaking his head. "Fury is not going to like this, Nat. Do you realize that if he finds out you could be kicked out of SHIELD." Natasha sighed, "Yes, Clint I realize that alright. I have to do this okay." Then Natasha stood up and ran toward the woman's bathroom. Natasha laid her head back against the door as she slumped down to the floor.

Natasha knew that she had to do this, it was the only chance she had of finding the Shark.

And the fact that she would have to do it made her cringe deep inside.

Percy POV

When a knock came to the door during dinner, Raven looked up and asked, "Were we expecting someone, Jackson." Percy shook his head, "Not that I know of." Then he stood up and went to answer the door. When the door opened the Kingpin of Crime was standing there with a small grin on his face. "Hello Jackson, may I come in?" Percy gave the Kingpin his signature grin and said, "Of course, sir. You are always welcome in my home. The Kingpin smiled and came in.

"How have you been Raven?" he asked when he saw her. Raven stiffened when she saw him. "I'm fine sir." She said stiffly. Percy then asked "Do you have mission sir?" The Kingpin smiled "Yes I do Jackson. The mission will be given to you tomorrow morning at "the Black Bear". Have a nice night Jackson, Raven." Then the Kingpin of Crime walked out the door and closed the door behind him.

"Well" Percy said "that was an interesting meeting usually he isn't that cheerful." Raven gave a small grin "You are right about that Jackson. I wonder what he is so happy about." Percy shrugged "Well I suppose that I will find out tomorrow morning." Raven's face suddenly took worried look. Then Percy was in her mind and reading her thoughts _"I don't want him to go. I don't trust the Kingpin at all. I don't want Jackson to get hurt because of a mission." _Percy grinned at her "I'll be fine Raven. I trust the Kingpin completely." Raven bit her lip and nodded worridley

Percy sighed he hoped that Raven wouldn't try to stop him from working for the Kingpin.

Annabeth POV

"What do you mean, Percy is in trouble! Percy is always in trouble Chiron." Chiron sighed and then said, "Let's go have a council. Then I will explain what I mean when I say that Percy is in trouble." Annabeth blinked and then began follow Chiron. Once everyone had taken their seats at the ping pong table and then Chiron turned to a screen that Annabeth remembered that had last been used during the Titan War. Chiron then said "As you all well know a assassin called the Shark has been ravaging New York the past few months." "So?" Jason asked.

"Iris show me the first building destroyed." The next thing Annabeth knew a image of the first building that had been destroyed. But it wasn't destroyed in the image. Then two people entered the image. One was easily reckognized as the Kingpin of Crime. Annabeth leaned in and was surprised to see that all the other coucilors leaned in too. Then Annabeth froze. She glanced around staring at the others faces wich were in complete shock.

Jason broke the silence by saying the one thing they were all afraid to say.

"It's Percy. I can't believe it but it's Percy."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV

Percy had gotten up earlier than he usually did and was on the street quicker than usual. As he walked to "the Black Bear", Percy's thought's turned to the woman that he had met the other night. Natasha reminded him of Annabeth. Percy winced as soon as Annabeth came to mind. Percy could still remember her soft blonde hair and her beautiful gray eyes. He shook away the memories of her with a quick shake of his head, and then Percy entered the bar.

Bobby looked up when he entered, "Hey there, do you want the usual." Percy sighed, "Yes Bobby set me up okay." Then Percy sat down on his stool at the bar and leaned back against the counter. He closed his eyes and then the bar door creaked open. He heard Bobby say "Well if it isn't the man who started a bar fight here last night and his charming female companion." Percy's eyes opened and he stared at the man and his girlfriend Natasha.

Percy grinned and said "Well, well, well and I thought that I would not see you again Miss Natasha, isn't this a surprise." Natasha's eyes widened, "What are you doing here, Percy." I have a job from my boss that I'm waiting for." Natasha frowned and was about to ask a question when the door opened and the Kingpin of Crime entered.

He walked over to the bar and talked to Bobby. Bobby's eyes widened and he darted out the door closest to the bar. The Kingpin the turned to them. He paused and then spoke, "Send your boyfriend outside, Natasha. I don't need him." The man's jaw tightened and he glanced quickly at Natasha then he left. Percy quickly turned away from Natasha. "What is it sir? What's the mission?" Natasha held up her hands and was about to speak, when the Kingpin spoke.

"I want you two to work together to kill one of my rivals, Mr. Mike Monerston. " "What" Percy said at the same time as Natasha did. Percy tried to wipe the shock off his face. The Kingpin gave a sigh. Then he said "Jackson, you have not worked with another person since Grace and I feel that you need this." "But I don't sir, I don't need anyone to help me I can do it myself!" The Kingpins eyes flashed "You will work together or I will not be too happy, understand?"

Then the Kingpin of Crime stormed out the door.

Natasha POV

Natasha had been pretty sure that Percy was the person that the Kingpin had been talking about the night before. She glanced at him as they left the bar together. As soon as they left, Clint came running up, "What happened? Why was he so angry when he left? What did you do Natasha?" Natasha opened her mouth and said "Nothing happened he just gave us a mission and Percy here, or it may be Jackson I don't know, is going to help us with it.

Percy's eyes flashed and then he said "Number one _Natasha_ I Don't Need HELP! Number two you will just bring me down. You and your boyfriend." Natasha's mouth dropped open and then she began to get really angry. Then she snapped "And should I be leaping for joy about you, you're just a kid." Percy's eyes became bright and furious "You…..did…not…just…call…..me…..a…KID." and with that he threw out his hands and suddenly a car from across the street flew directly at her and Clint. Then the car came to a stop directly in front of them. "Omigosh," Percy said his eyes wide as he sat down on the curb. "I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to do that. You just got me so angry." Natasha froze. "You did that, Percy. How did you….." Percy winced, "Better not ask, Natasha."

"Why not?" Natasha asked. Clint held out his hand to her and said "Nat maybe you should do as he asked and not ask. Percy sighed and stood up, "Okay we should probably get going; we have a lot of work to do." Natasha nodded and then the three of them began to walk toward the nearest diner to figure out what to do.

But Natasha kept wondering what Percy was hiding.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth's mouth was open when Jason said those words that she feared. She watched as the boy that looked like Percy opened his mouth and began to speak in the voice that sounded like Percy's said "Is this the building, sir?" The Kingpin nodded and then Percy leaped up unto the window ledge and began to work on the window and as soon as the window was out he slipped in and after a little while he came back out and said, "It's done, sir." Then the Kingpin said, "Well when is it…." Just then the building blew up leaving Percy and the Kingpin standing. Then the screen went dark.

They all turned to look at Chiron. "Chiron" Annabeth said in a weak voice. "Who was that? That just couldn't be Percy; I mean Percy would never work for someone as bad as the Kingpin of Crime." Chiron sighed. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, but we have proof that that was Percy. We have found out that the Kingpin has mutated most of the children who have lived on the streets and Percy is unfortunately one of those children." "What do we do?" asked Piper softly. Chiron sighed "If Percy doesn't stop his assassin lifestyle I fear that something bad might happen to him." Annabeth took a deep breath "What? What will happen to him?" Chiron sighed and then said some very frightening words.

"I fear that someone might try to kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

Percy couldn't believe what he had almost done. He had almost hurt two people who he wasn't supposed to hurt. That was a very bad thing in his mind; it meant that Percy was losing control of himself and that made Percy scared. Natasha's boyfriend was staring at him worriedly. "You okay, Percy or Jackson whatever you call yourself." Percy shrugged and continued walking along. Natasha turned around and glanced at the pair of them.

"What are you two doing?" she asked. Percy glanced at Natasha's boyfriend and he shook his head. Her boyfriend nodded toward a small diner. "Let's go inside there and eat." "Why Clint?" Natasha asked. "Because I think that we all need some food." The man…..Clint? said. Percy sighed as they entered the diner. The place was filled with the odors of good food. "Yum, hamburgers the food of the gods." Percy said with a sigh. Natasha turned toward him and looked at him gently. "You hungry Percy?" she asked gently.

"I can order something for you…." she started to say. "No" Percy said a little rougher than he should've. "I can order for myself, Natasha." Natasha nodded and then she and Clint went to find a table. Percy sighed. He was sort of relieved to be alone. He walked over to the person at the register and placed his order. Then he turned toward where they were sitting and walked over to it. "So" Percy said as he slipped into the seat. "How are we going to find this guy, Mike Monerston?" Natasha gave a sigh "I think we should look around at SHIELD HQ. We may find something."

Clint gave a small sigh. "Natasha, I don't think that that is a very good idea." Natasha frowned "Why?" she asked. "Because I just don't like the idea of us working on this project right under Fury's nose." He said. Percy glanced around nervously. He like all the others had heard about SHIELD and had been trained to stay away from its people and headquarters. He had never broken that rule until the day he met Natasha. "I'd suggest that we head to a computer and try to find things out that way." Natasha frowned and said "What's wrong with going to SHIELD HQ?" Percy winced, "I've just heard some pretty bad things about SHIELD alright." Percy was getting a little peeved at Natasha which is what he was now starting to worry about.

"What sort of computer place did you have in mind?" asked Clint. Percy thought about which place they should go to. Then he decided to figure out what they were thinking so that he'd have some ideas. Natasha was thinking about the car incident. Percy almost wanted to groan. Then he turned to Clint's mind and found that Clint was thinking how much trouble he and Natasha were going to be in when Fury found out. No help from either of them. Percy sighed and said the thing he was very queasy about. "My apartment should do." Then Percy got his food. He began to enjoy the delicious tastes and was about to ask Natasha and Clint if they were hungry as a joke of course when he heard the most annoyingst laugh ever. Percy spun around in his chair and glared at the three boys', Ray, Marcus, and Carlos. Ray stood up and began to make his way toward Percy.

"Good morning, freak and weirdo." He said. His colleague's in crime began to snort with laughter. Percy gave him his false smile. Ray took a small step back. Percy's false smile said that he was a very dangerous person you should not mess with. Ray's eyes began to circle around the table till they fell on Natasha. "Hello beautiful," he said with a small handsome smile. "How would like to sit with a real man? A person with your natural beauty shouldn't spend time with bottom-feeders like this." Percy stood up his eyes flashing. "Go away Ugly before I make you." Ray smirked "Sure thing Weirdo, as soon as your pretty friend gives me her number." Percy's eyes became darker. "She doesn't want to give you her number, Ugly. No girl does." Ray's face darkened and then punched Percy square in the jaw. As he did his skin turned to steel and that hurt….a bit. Then Percy lunged at him his face angry and the real fight began.

Natasha POV

When she had first seen the three guy's at the table in front of them, Natasha had sensed that they were bad news. Natasha watched as Percy and the three guys wrestled and fought. Because of her she realized. She was about to had already tossed the three guys outside and was making his way bake to their table. When Percy slid back into his seat, Natasha said something to him. "Why did you do that?" she demanded. "They weren't bothering me; I'm never bothered by people like that." Percy's face was dark and troubled. "You don't know Ray like I know him; he would have kept pestering you until you gave into everything he wanted." Percy paused. "And I mean everything."

Natasha felt her face become red, Percy was right she just didn't want to admit it. Clint glanced around and then asked the question Natasha was dying to ask, "That car just flew off were it was sitting when you lifted your hand, would you mind explaining it know that we're not in danger of being attacked by those annoying boys." Percy glanced down at the table and then said, "I'm telekinetic, I can move things with my mind." Natasha could feel her face starting to pale. Telekinesis was practically impossible for anyone to have. Natasha now understood what the Kingpin wanted with Percy. He was gifted and obviously his gift could harm others. Natasha could only guess that the Shark was way more gifted than Percy.

Natasha stood up, "So we're going to your apartment." she asked. Percy paused then nodded I think that would be productive, I have a lot of hacker equipment there that can help us hack into secure files." Then they all stood up and made their way to the door. All Natasha could think about was the fact Percy was telekinetic.

And what might happen the next time he got angry.

Annabeth POV

"What!" Annabeth shrieked, "Who would want to kill Percy?" Jason was frowning at Chiron obviously trying to understand what Chiron had just said. Piper's face was paler than usual and Annabeth couldn't understand why Leo hadn't already said something sarcastic, when she remembered that Leo was in New Rome at the moment. Chiron then spoke again, "Percy is in danger from an organization called SHIELD. Latest info says that if the two agents sent out to find him can't bring him in they are supposed to kill him." Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise.

"They can't kill Percy. He's just a sixteen year old kid who has lost his way." She snapped. "Annabeth" Chiron said quietly, "I don't think SHIELD cares about him being just a kid." Chiron straightened his back then continued on. "Annabeth, you, Jason, and Piper are going to go talk to a demigod who has dealings with the Kingpin." "Who?" Jason asked. Chiron frowned and then said.

"A guy named Mike Monerston."


	7. Chapter 7

Percy POV

Percy was angry about what had happened at the diner. Now as he lead the way to his apartment he was still fuming about it. When he reached the dirty apartment complex, he turned around and very carefully told Clint and Natasha about the girl he lived with. "Be nice to her and she'll be nice to you" he said carefully. Then he lead the way up to the last floor were his apartment was. He unlocked the door and let them in. He turned to look and see if Raven was up yet. Raven stepped out of the kitchen. Percy could tell that Raven was not happy with him.

"I thought I asked you to get some groceries while you were out," Raven snapped. "Not two people." Percy winced. Raven could be like this sometimes when she did not get her way. She hadn't wanted him to meet with the Kingpin today because today was her birthday. Percy then sighed and told her what had happened that morning.

"Can you hack the files and try to find a Mike Monerston?" he asked confidently.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, "Is that why you came to me? So that I can hack something for you?"

Their eyes met and Percy mentaly told her why it was so important. Raven sighed and then started toward the computer. She slid into the seat and then began to type words into the computer. Percy grabbed a chair and sat next to her, watching carefully as she typed in the code. He glanced carefully at Natasha and Clint as they watched at a distance.

Raven broke the unsteady silence, "He doesn't exist, Jackson. I've hacked into every sort of function that might tell who he is, but I have gotten nothing. You may want to try something else." And then she stood up and left the room.

"Well" Natasha said, "That was helpful."

"I suggest that we try SHIELD know." Clint said calmly.

Percy sighed softly. His thoughts were on what the Kingpin had told him and every other assassian about SHIELD. He had said that those people will stop at nothing stop you either by converting you like they had done the Black Widow, who happened to be Percy's role model, or by destroying you like they had done to White Wolf, another person that Percy admired. Know he was stuck in a situation of actually entering SHIELD headquarters. Percy shuddered and then nodded in agreement.

Natasha looked at him criticually, "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine." Percy said softly and then he turned toward the door and left the apartment so that he could calm down a bit.

Natasha POV

After Percy left, Raven returned and stared at the two of them coldly, "Don't let anything bad happen to Jackson." Was all she said before she went back the way she came. Then Natasha turned and left the apartment that Percy lived and breathed in.

They met up with Percy on the first floor and then Clint began to lead the way toward SHIELD HQ. Natasha took a deep breath and then turned to Percy, "You are afraid of SHIELD aren't you, Percy."

Percy winced and then said what she had expected him to say, "Yes, I am Nat mostly because the Kingpin told us that if SHIELD finds us they will kill us or convert us."

Natasha smiled, "Is it really that bad to be converted into something good, Percy?"

Percy shrugged and then said, "What everyone said was that when you are converted you feel sick to your stomach and can't stand it at all."

Natasha smiled, "That is not the way I felt. I felt happy and pleased that I did something good. Percy, don't you want to feel good and not bad when you don't hurt someone."

Percy stared at her his green eyes flashing as he asked, "What were you called when you were an assassian, Nat?"

Natasha was about to wince and tell Percy to mind his own business, when Clint said, "We're here."

Natasha looked up relieved as Clint lead them into SHIELD. As they entered Natasha glanced at Percy. His face was as white as fresh snow and it looked like he was shaking from head to toe. With a deep breath she took his hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. Then the door opened and Nick Fury, head of SHIELD began to walk toward them.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth took a deep breath and began to make her way through the crowded streets of New York until she, Jason, and Piper reached the place that Chiron had told them about. It was an empty looking warehouse on the dark side of the town and standing in between them and the warehouse was a group of really nasty looking kids.

"Well, Matt" growled one of the girls. "What should we do to them?"

The guy in charge…. Matt frowned as he stared at them and was about to speak when a voice from behind the group said "Scram dorks, these guys are not here to see you. "

Matt face became dark and splotchy as another guy came forward then all of the other guys there hurried away. He turned to Annabeth. "You must be Annabeth. Chiron told us you were coming."

"And you would be?" Annabeth snapped calmly.

The guy smiled "My name is Ray. I am Mike's lead protector."

Annabeth frowned "What happened to your face?"

Ray gave a weak smile, "I got into a fight with your uh friend that you're here about."

Annabeth's eyes widened "You mean…"

Ray nodded, "Percy Jackson."


End file.
